My Homeroom Teacher is My Forbiden Love
by Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius
Summary: Guru barunya ternyata seorang gadis kecil, tetapi tidak ada yang tahu umurnya. Kenapa dirahasiakan? Apa ada suatu rahasia dibalik umurnya? Apa sebenarnya yang diketahui Isshin dan Masaki? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 : New Teacher

**Summary : Bagaimana cinta antara guru dan murid? Bukankah semua orang bilang cinta yang seperti itu cinta terlarang? Apa yang akan Ichigo lakukan kalau dia tahu bahwa cinta yang dia rasakan itu adalah cinta terlarang?**

**Disclaimer : Om Tite Kubo-sensei. Kalau Bleach milikku, aku pasti sudah membuat IchiRuki menjadi couple sejak pertama kali muncul di TV.**

**~My Homeroom Teacher is My Forbiden Love~**

XXxxXX

**Chapter 1 : New Teacher**

Karakura High School. Sebuah sekolah terkenal berskala internasional. Sekolah yang memiliki fasilitas terlengkap di Jepang. Jumlah siswa disekolah itu adalah 750 siswa dengan jumlah 30 kelas dan 25 murid perkelas. Jumlah guru yang mengajar ada 60 guru. Kepala sekolahnya adalah orang terkaya di kota Karakura , bahkan terkaya ke-2 di Jepang. Musim semi tahun ini, dimulailah kisah cinta antara murid dan wali kelasnya.

XXxxXX

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun!" sapa seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang dan berwarna cokelat muda.

"Oh, ohayou Inoue." Sahut orang yang di panggil Kurosaki.

"Kau masuk ke kelas berapa?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Hmm…. kelas 2-1. Kalau kau?"

"Aku? Kalau aku… AAh! Aku juga 2-1! Yeii! Kita sekelas lagi!" teriak Inoue senang.

"Heeh… sekelas lagi. Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kelas, nanti terlambat." Ajak Kurosaki.

"Ayo!"

XXxxXX

Ichigo's POV

Musim semi, tepat pada tahun pelajaran baru, aku jadi siswa kelas 2 SMA. Oh, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, ya? Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, 16 tahun. Aku memiliki rambut orange dan mata berwarna cokelat. Tahun ini aku akan belajar di kelas 2-1. Di kelas itu, ada beberapa temanku saat kelas 1 dulu, yaitu Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yasutora, Arisawa Tatsuki, Inoue Orihime, Asano Keigo dan Kojima Mizuiro. Mereka adalah sahabatku sejak SMP (kecuali Ishida. Dia sahabtku sejak kelas 1, dan Tatsuki adalah sahabatku sejak aku berumur 6 tahun). Aku senang karena bisa sekelas dengan mereka. Setidaknya aku perlu beradaptasi dan selamat dari para fans girl ku yang ada di sekolah ini. Mereka bahkna membuat Ichigo's FC! Apa yang mereka lihat dariku, sih? Aku merasa diriku biasa-biasa saja. Ya, kuakui mungkin aku memang lebih didalam beberapa hal, tapi aku rasa tidak perlu sampai membuat FC. Jadi seperti Nankatsu FC aja (lho, koq jadi captain tsubasa?)

Keluargaku terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan 2 adik perempuan. Ayahku bernama Kurosaki Isshin. Ia seorang dokter di Rumah Sakit Karakura . ibuku Kurosaki Masaki. Adik kembarku, Kurosaki Karin dan Kurosaki Yuzu. Kami tinggal di Minamikawase, district 5th 4-8-201. Rumah kami cukup besar, dengan sebuah taman kecil di samping rumah kami. Taman yang berisi beberapa jenis bunga kesukaan ibuku dan Yuzu.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk sekolah. Begitu memasuki kelas, aku langsung disapa oleh temanku yang sangat berisik, Keigo. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, tapi dia selalu saja berisik. Aku segera mencari tempat duduk. Aku memilih meja yang berada di samping jendela, agar aku bisa menikmati angin dan udara segar. Tidak lama setelah aku duduk di kursi baruku, teman-temanku datang menghampiriku dan memulai percakapan kecil sebelum bel berbunyi.

Ichigo's POV, End

XXxxXX

"Hei, kalian tahu tidak guru baru yang akan jadi wali kelas kita?" Tanya Mizuiro memulai pembicaraan.

"Guru baru? Memangnya ada guru baru?" Tanya Ichigo heran.

"Yep. Kudengar ada guru baru, dan dia akan jadi wali kelas kita." Sahut Uryuu.

"Aku juga dengar gossip katanya dia wanita. Tapi ada yang bilang kalau dia itu pendek sekali!" sambung Keigo sambil berteriak.

"Berisik! Memangnya pendek seapa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Pokoknya, dia itu pendeknya di bawah rata-rata! Hmmm bisa dibilang…..kuntet!" teriak Keigo lagi.

"Haah? Guru kuntet? Wah....gawat itu. Bisa-bisa dia tidak terlihat dari balik meja guru. Papan tulispun pasti tidak sampai." Celetuk Tatsuki.

"Hei…kalian tidak boleh begitu. Biar bagaimanapun, dia itu guru kita. Apalagi akan menjadi wali kelas. Kalau kalian ketahuan bicara jelek tentangnya, bisa-bisa kalian mendapat hukuman." Saran Orihime.

"Dasar kalian tukang gossip. Kalau aku sih tidak peduli mau seperti apa wali kelas kita nanti. Yang penting dia punya kemampuan sebagai guru." Seru Ichigo.

"HEEII! Guru barunya sudah datang! Ayo semua siap-siap!" teriak salah satu siswa di kelas itu.

"Siap-siap? Untuk apa?" Tanya Ichigo kebingungan.

"Kau tidak tahu? Mereka berniat untuk mengerjai guru baru itu." Jelas Tatsuki.

"Ckckck sadis sekali mereka."

Semua siswa sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing. Di antara mereka ada yang tertawa, kebingungan, membaca buku, menulis, menggambar, dll. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu kelas terbuka. Sebuah penghapus papan tulis jatuh dari atas pintu dan siap menghantam kepala sang guru baru. Tetapi, terjadi hal yang tidak terduga. Dengan sigap, guru baru itu memukul penghapus itu bagaikan bola baseball dengan menggunakan buku yang dibawanya, dan penghapus itu tepat menerjang kepala salah satu siswa (lebih tepatnya mengenai siswa yang membuat ide iseng itu).

Siswa itu terjatuh dari kursinya dan memiliki memar yang cukup besar di wajahnya. Siswa siswi yang lain melihat kejadian itu dengan wajah yang terkagum-kagum, shock, ketakutan, dan tentunya sweatdrop.

Sang guru berjalan menuju mejanya dan meletakkan barang-barang yang dibawanya, lalu memberi salam kepada siswa kelas 2-1.

"Ohayou minna!" sapa guru baru itu.

"Ohayou, sensei!" sahut semua siswa berbarengan.

"Namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi guru bahasa sekaligus wali kelas kalian. Yoroshiku, na." Rukia memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Yoroshiku, Kuchiki-sensei!"

"Ah, kuharap kalian bisa memanggilku Rukia. Aku kurang suka dipanggil Kuchiki." Pinta Rukia.

"Hai, Rukia-sensei!"

"Baiklah, untuk perkenalan, apa ada yang mau kalian tanyakan?"

"AKU!" teriak salah satu siswa yang bernama Asano Keigo, temannya Ichigo.

"Ya, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Asano Keigo. Aku mau tanya, sensei sudah punya pacar, belum?" tanya Keigo dengan senyum mesum tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Tidak, aku belum punya pacar."

"Kok bisa? Padahal sensei kan cantik. Kalau belum, sensei mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

"Hei, jangan bercanda. Kau pikir umur sensei berapa!" seru siswa lain.

"Oya, sensei, umurmu berapa ?"

"Hmm berapa, ya…itu R-A-H-A-S-I-A." jawab Rukia sambil bergaya sedang berpikir.

"Ayolah sensei, jangan pelit! Masa umur aja rahasia~" pinta salah satu siswi perempuan dengan nada memelas.

"Berapa umurku itu tidak penting. Ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi?"

"Minta nomor hp sensei, dong!"

"085688*****"

"Tinggal dimana?"

"Minamikawase district 7-13-5"

"B-W-H!"

"Hei! Itu bukan pertanyaan yang wajar!"

"Ehehehehe gomenasai…"

"Oya, sensei. Bagaimana bisa tadi kau menghindar dari penghapus itu? Ah, lebih tepatnya, memukul balik."

"Ooh, itu. Dulu, aku pernah ikut karate. Jadi, bisa dibilang gerakan tadi itu gerak refleks."

"Lalu, kenapa bisa tepat sasaran ke Miyahara?" (A/N: Nama siswa yang meletakkan penghapus di atas pintu)

"Kalau itu, aku melihat cuma dia saja yang tertawa, jadi kupikir dialah pelakunya."

"Oooooohhhh" swmua siswa hanya bisa ber-oh- ria.

"Kurasa perkenalannya sudah cukup. Sekarang, kita mulai pelajaran. Buka buku kalian, halaman 10."

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Cara Rukia mengajar sangat jelas dan mudah dimengerti. Semua siswa yang tadinya berniat usil karena tinggi badannya, sekarang jadi mengaguminya dan tidak menyesal mendapat dia sebagai wali kelas.

Begitu juga dengan Ichigo. Selama pelajaran, ia terlihat sangat konsentrasi. Tetapi, didalam otaknya, terlintas wajah Rukia yang sedang tersenyum, dan senyuman itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang telah ia lupakan.

"Aku seperti pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi dimana, ya…"

Ichigo juga merasakan perasaan lain. Sebuah perasaan yang dirasakan setiap orang yang sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tetapi, sepintar apapun Ichigo dlam pelajaran, dia paling bodoh dalam masalah perasaan, terutama cinta.

Sekalipun ia menyadari perasaan itu, bisakah dia bersama dengan wali kelasnya?

Bukankah murid dan guru tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu?

Selain masalah status mereka yang berbeda, ada 1 lagi hal yang memisahkan mereka.

Perbedaan usia yang jauh

~Chapter 1, End~

XXXxxXX

Yeah! Selesai juga!

Sesuai yang Ai janjikan, Ai sudah membuat fic ini!

Akhirnya~

Akhir-akhir ini Ai disibukkan dengan berbagai tugas, apalagi sebentar lagi mau kenaikan kelas. Wuuiihhh tugas menumpuk!

Sampai-sampai membuat Ai jadi malas sekolah!

Dah aha, koq malah jadi curhat, she…

Ga usah banyak cing cong, review aja, ah~

Review please………


	2. Chapter 2 : Mimpi

**Summary : Guru barunya ternyata seorang gadis kecil, tetapi tidak ada yang tahu umurnya. Kenapa dirahasiakan? Apa ada suatu rahasia dibalik umurnya? Apa sebenarnya yang diketahui Isshin dan Masaki?**

**Disclaimer : Bleach dibuat oleh Kubo Taito-sensei. My Homeroom Teacher is My Forbidden Love dibuat oleh Ai.**

**XXXxxXX**

**Chapter 2 :Mimpi**

"_Ichi!"terlihat seorang gadis kecil sedang berlari-lari di sebuah taman. Dibelakangnya ada seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat lebih muda dari gadis kecil itu, sedang berlari mengejar gadis kecil itu._

"_Chotto,—, jangan tinggalkan aku, AKH—!" anak laki-laki itu terjatuh._

"_Huwaaa…..!"_

"_Hei, jangan menangis, Ichi… Pria sejati itu tidak boleh menangis." Gadis itu menghampiri anak yang terjatuh itu dan membelai lembut kepala anak itu._

"_Tapi, kan—"_

"_Nee-chan tahu kalau kakimu sakit, tapi kau tidak boleh menangis. Kau harus kuat. Kau harus menjadi kuat, agar kau bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kau sayangi, orang yang kau cintai, orang yang sangat berarti bagimu."_

"_Ung! Aku akan menjadi kuat, dan aku akan melindungi —nee-chan" sahut anak itu dengan pandangan mata yang menentukan._

"_Nah, itu baru adik nee-chan yang akan selalu ada di hati nee-chan. Itulah Ichi yang nee-chan kenal dan ada di hati nee-chan." Ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum lembut._

"_Ne,—nee-chan akan selalu bersamaku, kan? —nee-chan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, kan?"tanya anak itu dengan wajah sedih._

"_Iya.. nee-chan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Ichi."_

_Anak bernama Ichi itu diantar pulang oleh gadis kecil itu. Mereka berdua berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan._

"—_nee-chan. Kalau kita sudah besar, mau tidak nee-chan menikah denganku?"_

"_Tentu saja mau. Nee-chan kan sayaaang sekali sama Ichi."_

"_Aku juga sayang —nee-chan!" sahut anak itu dengan senyum yang sangat lebar._

"_Janji, ya —nee-chan."_

"_Iya, nee-chan janji."_

XXxxXX

Pipipipipipip

"Urgh….berisik…" gumam seorang pemuda berambut orange yang baru saja terbangun karena suara berisik dari jam alarmnya.

"ICHIGOOOO!" tiba-tiba saja sebuah tendangan melesat menuju arah pemuda orange a.k.a Ichigo, dengan kecepatan yang diluar jangkauan manusia.

"GYAAA! Oyaji! Keluar kau dari kamarku!" teriak Ichigo sambil melempar ayahnya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hhuhuhuhu Masaki! Apa salahku! Kenapa Ichigo begitu kasar pada ayah!"

"Cup cup cup…jangan menangis lagi, Isshin." Muncul seorang wanita dari ujung tangga. Wanita itu adalah Kurosaki Masaki, ibunya Ichigo.

"Ah, ohayou, okaa-san" sapa Ichigo lembut.

"Ohayou, Ichigo. Cepatlah bersiap-siap. Sarapan sudah siap."

"Iya…"

Ichigo segera pergi menuju kamar mandi. Ia mulai menggosok giginya dulu, baru setelah itu ia mandi. Kurang lebih 10 menit ia berada di sana.

Setelah selesai mandi, ia kembali ke kamarnya dan mempersiapkan peralatan sekolahnya (tentunya setelah memaki baju seragamnya.).

"Mimpi apa itu? Rasanya aku pernah mengalaminya." Pikir Ichigo sambil memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tasnya.

Selesai mempersiapkan buku-buku pelajaran, Ichigo keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Disana, ia sarapan bersama dengan kedua adiknya, Yuzu dan Karin, lalu Ibunya, Masaki, dan Ayahnya yang muncul entah darimana, datang dengan lompatan "Good Morning"nya.

"Ichigo, bagaimana hari pertamamu?" tanya Ibunya lembut.

"Hmm? Tidak ada yang istimewa. Oh, ada satu guru baru. Wanita, dan dia jadi guru bahasa sekaligus wali kelasku. Dia pendek banget, tapi semua anak cowo di kelasku menyukainya. Cara mengajarnya juga enak. Walaupun dia tegas terhadap waktu, tapi dia baik." Jelas Ichigo sambil mengunyah roti.

"Waah… kau beruntung mendapat wali kelas yang baik. Namanya?" tanya Masaki lagi.

"Namanya Kuchiki Rukia"

"Ku— Kuchiki.. Rukia…."

Suasana di ruang makan tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Ichigo tidak mengerti kenapa Ayah dan Ibunya terlihat sangat kaget.

"Kenapa?"

"A—ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa, kok. Ya sudah, cepat makannya, nanti kau terlambat." Masaki memasang wajah cerianya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Gawat, aku sampai lupa. Aku pergi dulu ya, Bu. Ittekimasu!"

"Kami juga pergi dulu, ya Bu!" Yuzu dan Karin pun pergi sekolah.

"Hati-hati, ya!"

"Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu! Kenapa kalian tidak mengucapkan salam pada daddy!"

BLAMM

"Ah, mereka sudah pergi."

"Masaki"

"Iya?"

"Bagaimana, ini"

"Apanya?"

"Kau juga tahu, kan. Soal wali kelas baru Ichigo."

"Ooh, itu…"

"Apa kita beri tahu saja, tentang siapa sebenarnya wali kelasnya itu?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan orang itu? Bukankah dia minta kita menjauhkaan Ichigo dari anaknya? Kalau Ichigo sampai tahu siapa wali kelasnya itu, Ichigo pasti akan…." Ucap Masaki cemas.

"Kita biarkan saja." Ujar Isshin tegas.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kalau memang Ichigo menganggap gadis itu cinta sejatinya, suatu saat pasti dia akan mengingatnya. Cinta pertama yang telah dia lupakan, ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya, terpaksa dilupakan."

XXxxXX

Ichigo's POV

Aku berjalan sendirian menuju sekolah. Biasanya aku pergi bersama dengan Mizuiro dan Keigo, tapi entah kenapa hari ini mereka tidak menjemputku.

"Hoaahhmm" aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan kiriku. Paahal tadi malam aku tidur cepat, tapi aku masih merasa mengantuk.

Aku berjalan ditengah kesunyian. Walaupun di sekelilingku sangatlah berisik, tapi aku tidak mendengar suara apapun karena aku sedang berpikir keras. Aku memikirkan tentang mimpi yang ku dapat tadi malam. Seorang gadis kecil dan anak laki-laki berambut orange. Anak laki-laki itu sudah pasti aku. Memangnya siapa lagi yang punya rambut berwarna aneh sepertiku? Yah..aku tidak boleh mengeluh. Malah aku seharusnya bangga, karena warna rambutku ini kudapatkan dari ibuku. Daripada mendapat warna dari ayahku yang gila itu, masih lebih baik aku memiliki warna orange yang bagaikan matahari ini.

Oiya, aku kan sedang memikirkan mimpiku. Kenapa piiranku bisa melenceng begini. Gadis kecil itu…aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Namanya pun tidak terdengar. Setiap aku yang didalam mimpi itu memanggil nama gadis itu, pasti seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak bisa mendengar nama gadis itu. Tapi….aku merasa seperti pernah mengenalnya. Aku merasa seprti pernah mengalami kejadian dimimpi itu. Tapi yang membuatku merasa aneh.. aku meminta gadis itu untuk menikah denganku. Apa tidak salah? Masih kecil saja aku sudah melamar orang.

Aku memanggil gadis itu nee-chan, berarti dia lebih tua dariku. Apa aku bgitu menyukainya sampai-sampai aku memintanya menikah denganku?

"Arggh! Memikirkan ini memuat kepalaku jadi pusing!" gerutuku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah. Aku melangkahkan kakiku kedalam gedung sekolah dan menuju loker sepatu. Disana aku mengganti sepatu yang kupakai dari rumah dengan sepatu khusus untuk di sekolah. Begitu selesai mengganti sepatu, aku segera berjalan menuju ruang kelasku. Aku melihat sekelilingku masih begitu sepi. Sepertinya aku berjalan terlalu cepat. Aku selalu berangkat dari rumahku 1 jam sebelum jam sekolah, jadi tidak heran kalau masih sepi. Kenapa ibuku bilang nanti aku terlambat? Maksudnya, nanti aku terlambat untuk piket, karena hari ini giliranku yang mengganti air di vas bunga dan mencatat jadwal di papan tulis.

Aku sampai di depan pintu kelasku. Begitu aku menggeser pintu itu, aku melihat wali kelas baruku di depan papan tulis, seperti sedang menulis sesuatu. Menyadari kehadiranku, dia menyapaku.

"Oh, ohayou Kurosaki. Cepat sekali kau datang?" sapanya dengan senyum yang ceria.

"Ohayou, Rukia-sensei. Hari ini aku piket, jadi aku datang lebih pagi." Jelasku sambil berjalan menuju tempat dudukku.

"Oh..kau rajin, ya. Padahal datang setengah jam sebelum pelajaran dimulai juga kau masih bisa piket, kan?"

"Memang, tapi aku tidak mau ada orang yang melihatku mengganti air di vas bunga."

"Loh, memangnya apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Akan memalukan jika orang melihat aku mengganti bunga. Seakan-akan aku ini perempuan."

"Hmm begitu, ya."

Hening menyelimuti ruang kelasku. Aku hanya duduk memperhatikan Rukia-sensei menulis sesuatu di tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang pasti aku sangat menyukai semua ekspresi yang dia miliki. Dari wajahnya yang tersenyum, tertawa, kesal, sampai yang cemberut. Caranya mengajar juga membuatku bisa mengerti pelajaran yang dia ajarkan dengan sangat mudah.

Dia guru yang sangat baik. Kemarin saja saat ada waktu luang, dia membantu kami mengerjakan P.R matematika yang sangat sulit. Selain baik hati, dia juga sangat ramah dan ada siswanya yang sakit, dia akan menawarkan diri untuk mengantar murid itu ke UKS. Seperti kemarin, saat Sasaki sakit, Rukia-sensei mengantarnya ke UKS dan menemaninya sebentar disana.

Dia juga mengajar sambil bercanda. jadi tidak membuat kami tegang. Tapi sepertinya dia tegas masalah waktu. Kemarin dia menjelaskan masalah jangka waktu pengumpulan P.R. kalau hari ini ada P.R, maka 2 hari kemudian sudah harus dikumpulkan, meskipun hari itu tidak ada pelajarannya. Dia juga bilang kalau catatan dan P.R kami tidak lengkap, maka kami tidak boleh mengikuti ulangan haria pelajarannya.

Meskipun dia tegas, baru kali ini aku benar-benar menyukai seorang guru. Selama ini aku selalu membenci para guru, karena mereka melihatku dari penampilan luar. Tidak ada guru yang mempercayaiku.

GREEKK

Suara pintu bergeser membuatku keluar dari lamunanku. Aku melihat teman-temanku, Ishida, Tatsuki, Chad, Inoue, Keigo dan Mizuiro masuk dan menyapa Rukia-sensei.

Ichigo's POV, End

XXxxXX

"Ohayou, Rukia-sensei!" sapa teman-teman Ichigo berbarengan.

"Ohayou, minna. Bagus, kalian tidak terlambat."

"Ehehehe. Kami ini memang siswa yang rajin, sensei." Ujar Orihime.

"Ya, pengecualian untuk 1 orang." Kata Tatsuki sambil mendelik ke arah Keigo.

"Ooh..ya aku mengerti maksudmu, Arisawa." Jawab Rukia sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apa? Kau kejam sekali Arisawa! Aku ini yang paling rajin, tahu!" Keigo megelak tuduhan "malas" dari Tatsuki.

"Oya?"

"Sudahlah, Tatsuki-chan.. jangan bertengkar lagi." Lerai Orihime.

"Ohayou, Ichigo." Sapa Mizuiro pada Ichigo.

"Ohayou, Mizuiro."

Satu persatu siswa lain mulai berdatangan. Tidak lama kemudian, bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai berbunyi.

"Minna! Ayo semuanya duduk di tempat masing-masing, aku akan mulai mengabsent kalian!"

"Hai!"

Rukia mengabsent siswa siswinya secara berurutan. Selama pengabsenan, Ichigo terus memandangi gurunya yang berada didepan kelas. Dia merasakan lagi perasaan yang aneh. Perasaan yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan. Perasaan yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti artinya.

~Chapter 2, End~

Iyei! Chapter 2 selesai! Gimana? Aneh, ga?

Ai bermaksud memperlihatkan sedikit bocoran ceritanya. Apakah sudah ada yang mengerti inti cerita ini?

Dan sekarang, waktunya membalas review!

XxxXX

**girlinlightblue**** : **hey Ao-chan!duuhh senangnya, dikau jd review yg prtama!nyehehe  
banyak yg ga taw B-W-H itu apa, ya....itu artinya Breast-Waist-Hip ..ukurannya, lho.... kan ga sopan, masa cowo nanya ukuran bgituan ma cewe....

**aya-na rifa'i**** : **nee-chan!bneran nee-chan ga taw? wah wah wah....mau taw artinya?  
banyak yg ga taw B-W-H itu apa, ya.... itu artinya Breast-Waist-Hip ..ukurannya, lho....  
kan ga sopan, masa cowo nanya ukuran bgituan ma cewe....wkwkwkwkwk..makacih ya dah review....Ai akan apdet sambil duduk d pangkuannya ayank Ichi *di bankai Rukia* ohohohoho

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**** : **hmmm kalo malasah umur...itu masih rahasia perusahaan *wow*  
krna perbedaan umur itulah yg akan jadi kunci bagi kebahagiaan Ichigo n Rukia... umur Rukia bakal di kasih taw nanti, di chapter ** pokox masih panjang, krna inti cerita ini adalah rahasia umur Rukia makacih ya dah review ^^

**NicaTeef**** : **makacih dah R&R ^^ klo masalah umur Rukia, itu masih rahasia perusahaan... cz inti utama fic ini ada pada umur Rukia.. kalo umur Rukia dah ketahuan, pasti fic'y dah mau tamat....  
tunggu lanjutannya, ya ^^

**Ruki-chan' Pipy**** : **nya nya....makacih dah review ^^ iya, neh..tabu bngt, ya...di film aslinya aja, Inoue suka ma dya, tp dya ga nyadar... wkwkwkwk dsar ga sensitif.... yep, yep, cinta antra guru n murid..tp jng tnya umur Rukia brapa, ya..cz umur Rukia msh rahasia prusahaan..n kalau dah ktahuan, maka tamatlah fic ini nyahahahaha tunggu lanjutannya, ya ^^

**ichirukiluna gituloh****: **nyehehehehe BWH tuch Breast-Waist-Hip ukuran cewe...kan ga sopan klo cowo nanya begituan.... Ai jg suka nankatsu...wkwkwkwkw makacih ya jeng Luna, dah review ^^

**rukiahinata****: **hee saying skali…yang jadi gurunya malah Rukia…abiznya Ai sering baca yang Ichi jadi guru..tapi jarang Rukia yang jadi guru..karena itulah Ai pilih Rukia aja ^^

**Micon: **wow…tantemu seperti itu? Wah…hebat juga, ya… benar sekali! Kali ini masalah status! Tapi bukan Cuma itu masih ada rahasia…

**Riztichimaru****: **senpai! Long time no see! Pa kabar? Ada hubungan apa, ya.. di chapter ini pasti senpai jadi tahu, dech

**Ephi fania: **Ephi-chan…dikau benar" setia padaku! Love you! Makacih ya ^^ Ai akan berjuang! Yosh..gambarimasu!

**-killuMika 623-****: **hey..makacih ya dah mau rnr ^^ mirip, ya? mungkin krna sama" tentang sensei... tp ini beda, koq..kan ga mngkn Ai niru fic punya orang.. apalagi punya Aya-nee-chan.... saksikan terus, ya ^^ (mang tv, apa)

**JuLie-Chii IchiRuki ChuBbY****: **hahahahaha ada jg yg bisa nebak jlan ne crita.... tp msh rahasia...  
siapa? d fic ini ga ada kembaran Rukia, koq..makacih ya dah mau R&R ^^

**Fun-Ny Chan : **oya? Keren?wah..makacih atas pujiannya..Ai jadi tersandung, eh salah, tersanjung maksudnya..nyehehehe rnr terus, ya ^^

XXxxXX

Woaa….gomen ne…malah kebanyakan balas review…..chapternya juga pendek…

Sekali lagi mohon maaf, ya…

Dan hontou ni arigatou bwat yang dah R&R ^^

Nah, sekarang waktunya…

**~REVIEW~**


End file.
